sefyllfandomcom-20200214-history
Tacuarembo
Demonym: Tacuarembo Tacuarembo is a nation of humans that inhabit the northern portion of Sanabo, the largest of the Sanaboan Islands. These Humans arrived in the 5th Century to the Island, having traveled from Felcaryn and picking up other travelers a Rotha, seeking new and lesser-known lands. They found that the High Elves cared not for the north land of the island of Sanabo and so they began to settle. The port city of Yulcana, found along the northeast coast of the island, is the Citadel of the Tacuarembo. It is a major stop for sea travelers throughout the South Ocean and so is a bustling town. The other cities of the Tacuarembo are more considered towns by their size. The mountainous terrain does not support large expansion of buildings and peoples. The people of Tacuarembo are farmers and seafolk. The major cash crops of the region are coffee beans, sugarcane, and tropical fruits. While they are a curious people and many enjoy traveling the seas, the Tacuarembo generally don't seek out living in other lands besides those found on Sanabo. They've found that many other races don't have the peace that is shared among their people and between the Tacuarembo and the Sanaboan High Elves. They generally find more place among their islander brethren than in other nations. Feast of the Reception: a celebration of magic by the wood elves, by all humans, celebrated at varying times. The Ciyobetans, Felcaryn, and Tacuarembo in the first week of Titus. This is commonly celebrated by a simple feast and an honoring of those magic users in town, usually healers, priests, or otherwise helpful folk. Commencement: Saeria, a nation devoted to the study of the stars, holds the largest celebration in Sefyll of commencement, or the New Year. Others, especially sea-farers such as many in Norrhal, the Tacuarembo, and the Sivarians, also celebrate the new year, but without such festivity, but still with feasts. Festival of Communion: A holiday held by the Tacuarembo and the Sanabo, celebrating their peace throughout the years. While it is mostly political these days, it is still honored and celebrated greatly on the fringe cities near the borders of the two nations. The nearest groups gather and host a feast along with extensive costumes and masks to hide one’s identity. The symbolism being that race isn’t the important factor, rather that peace and coexistence are. ' ' The Ntathu: The “Ntathu”, or “triple spiral”, is a great symbol for the Tacuarembo. It is an ancient symbol that has been part of the culture since its inception. Though the true meaning of it is not wholly known, many speculate that it simply a play on the symbolism of the spiral–the inner soul, and a moving from outward, less important facets of life toward the meaning of what it is to be humanoid. The spirit of this symbol among the people is celebrated at the end of the coffee harvest. It is celebrated on the last 3 days of the 3rd week of Beregond. All over the nation, the people draw the shaped of spirals and ntathu on their homes and their bodies with paint. They also make a drink, called N’gnosa, of the coffee mixed dried barley and sugar cane, other crops grown by the Tacuarembo. The activities vary each day starting with the brewing of N’gnosa of the first, then the painting and decorating on the second, and then culminating in a celebration of song and dance around a bonfire on the third night.